


Stuff his face myself

by Lollipopandbowlegs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Chubby Dean, Feeding, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipopandbowlegs/pseuds/Lollipopandbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个因为怀孕而发胖而励志减肥却又管不住嘴巴的丁^q^，傻白甜！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff his face myself

“黄油、吐司、牛角面包、牛奶、巧克力、冰淇淋、苹果、葡萄、牛排、碎牛肉、意面、消化饼干、薯片、烤肉味鸡翅、土豆条……”  
“你念昨天的超市发票干什么？”Dean说这话时一直盯着电脑屏幕上的速度与激情，没空去看Sam，一边手上还抱着最后一桶薯片大嚼特嚼。  
“Dean，”Sam叹了一口气放下发票，一脸忧国忧民的表情复杂地看着自己哥哥因为忙于看电影以至于吃完鸡翅后没擦干净的油光光的嘴，努力地搜寻着合适的词来进行对话，“你不觉得昨天才去了一趟超市今天冰箱就空了，有一点太快了吗？”  
这句话让Dean一愣，伸手暂停了电影，转过头来一脸不可置信的表情：“你嫌我吃得多吗？”  
哦，惨了。  
“你要是嫌我胖你就直说。”Dean转过头来一脸不高兴又带着淡淡伤感的表情，哀怨地眼神朝着Sam心头直射过来，看得Sam寒毛全都竖了起来，接着Dean又从鼻子里哼了一声，“我一个大男人，才不需要靠吃蔬菜来减肥。”  
“不……不是的，”感觉自己哥哥马上就要放大招，Sam赶紧自觉主动把话先接下来，轻轻捧起Dean圆成一个天线宝宝的脸，小心地托着下巴上凸出来的那层肉，抽筋的脸上配合着忽闪忽闪的狗狗眼挤出温柔的笑意，“我只是很矛盾……我觉得你太瘦了应该多吃一点，但是又害怕怀孕让你你消化受到了影响……”  
“少糊弄我！你知道你满脸都写着嫌弃吗？”Dean居然完全不吃这一招了？！Sam脑袋瓜里的警报器嗡嗡作响，还想编造一点什么话来弥补一下，就因为同僚一个突如其来的电话被分了神，指导到完对方怎么杀死温迪哥之后，丁早就吃完了他的加餐回房间了。  
“……Dean……”Sam的脑袋又疼了起来，他刚想叫Dean不要吃完了就躺下来会对身体不好，推门进去却发现Dean苦着脸对着穿衣镜看自己腰上的肉肉，Sam看见他的时候那白花花的肉没来得及收进衣服里去。  
“你干嘛随便进我房间？！”Dean立马被点炸了一般拿东西砸向Sam，他一边叫着，“出去！给我出去！”  
“我……什……什么？”Sam一脸的蒙圈，接着迎面被糊了一脸枕头，他从脸上拿下这个Dean还蛮喜欢的枕头，就看见Dean没穿上衣地站在穿衣镜前，两只手都遮着自己的肚子，作为砸人的那个却一脸的委屈。  
“你快点出去！”Dean转过身去不给Sam看肚子，“出去出去出去出去！！”  
“哦……”大概是孕期荷尔蒙吧，Sam沮丧地想着，Dean看起来心情差极了，这种时候他还是乖乖去跑超市来填充冰箱吧，看来今天又是一个分房睡的难熬夜晚。  
第二天早饭的时候Sam终于意识到问题似乎有点严重，因为Dean居然在吃了两个贝果三碗麦片之后就不吃了？！不吃了？！那他昨天买回来的一车东西是不是都白买了？不是，那是不是Dean生病了胃口不好啊？  
Sam纠结了很久决定还是不要去问Dean关于“你为什么吃这么少”这样的问题，不过早饭之后Dean提出要一个人出去走走晒太阳的提议还是让Sam长舒了一口气的看来Dean心情没有那么差，虽然这次不肯让自己陪着，但是起码他还会出去转悠不是吗？Sam心中叹息着，接着钻进了厨房开始准备午饭——他果然天生就不是下厨的料，Sam看着被自己又烤炸了的派，一边欲哭无泪一边在厨房洗脸，健康饮食者的他此时好怀念Dean做的汉堡，好吃极了，嘤。  
Dean出去逛了一个多小时才回来，这个时候Sam终于把他新研发的香蕉柠檬派烤出炉，香喷喷热乎乎的，Sam自己闻着都有些馋，看见Dean回来，Sam连忙端着个盘子就跑出去展示，看不见的狗尾巴在身后甩得呼呼生风。  
“Dean！你看你看！”Sam端着盘子直围着Dean得意地打转转，“你看我终于成功了！香蕉柠檬派！你快尝尝看！”  
“是你自己做的吗？”Dean难以置信又一脸渴望地看着他（是他吧？），舔舔嘴唇吞吞口水——哦哦哦我哥真是可爱死了——接着突然像是想起了什么什么，果断推开了盘子，“可是我不饿。”  
“你……什么？”Sam整个噎住老半天才蹦出几个词来，“Dean，别闹，快点吃午饭吧。”你口水都要流到下巴上了你知道吗？！别闹！乖快点吃饭！  
“我没闹！”Dean一下子就又炸了，“我就是不饿！我去睡午觉了！”接着Dean气呼呼地挺着他的大肚子甩着外八字步雄赳赳气昂昂地转身就走。  
“Dean……”Sam端着盘子小跑着跟着后面问，“我好不容易才做出来的，你就尝一口嘛~~”后面带着的两个波浪线把Sam自己恶心得胸肌都抖了两抖，不过Dean确实停了一下，满脸嫌弃地从被切好的还在冒着热气的派中拿出一块，满脸嫌弃地咬了一口，强忍着不发出舒服的呼噜声，接着又拿了两块在手上，一副大恩大德朕看你可怜就勉强赏给你了的模样，大摇大摆一边咕滋咕滋地叫着一边满地掉屑子地回卧室去了。  
Dean是不是真的因为我说他胖生气了……Sam觉得自己仿佛鬓角都疼了起来，好嘛，这段时间Dean确实胖了很多就是了，估计就算生完孩子也是一个柔软的胖子，可是总比瘦巴巴的好呀？  
晚饭的时候Sam把披萨热好了拿着在Dean房间外面转悠，用恶心死人的声音喊：“Dean~出来吃饭呀~快来闻闻看~披萨香喷喷的哟~~”  
Dean铁青着脸打开房门，差点吓得Sam披萨都掉地上了，可是Dean看都不看一眼就往餐厅跑过去。  
“Dean？”Sam端着他的披萨跟在Dean屁股后面，但是又不敢跟得太紧，真不知道他那个荷尔蒙失调的老哥又在想什么，他可不想刺激到Dean。  
幸运的是Dean什么都没干，只是坐在餐桌前闷头吃起了意面……和蔬菜沙拉？！  
太惊悚了吧？我是不是该拿圣水泼他一脸啊？Dean还很快地吃完了意面和蔬菜，又依依不舍地看了一眼Sam手上的披萨，就又提出自己要去一个人散步，并且拒绝了Sam的陪伴请求。  
嗯，好吧，希望他过两天就能消气了。  
半夜的时候Sam被什么声音惊醒了，按理来说没有人进得来的，那么是Dean了？Dean起床了？是上厕所吗？还是去看看他需不需要帮助比较好，Dean现在肚子已经不小了，没有人陪着怎么行。  
悄悄打开门，Sam才意识到声音似乎不是从厕所传出来的，好像是……厨房？  
——我就知道！  
那个圆滚滚的背影此刻正趴在流理台上在啃什么，Sam发誓那是自己白天烤的派，而他之前并没有听见微波炉的声音……也就说Dean现在吃的刚从冰箱里拿出来的东西啊。  
“呃……”Sam想不出一个合适的不尴尬的开场白，所以想了想，觉得先清清喉咙，Dean警觉地回过头，嘴巴里塞满了派，盯着Sam好像自己是一只半夜偷吃的小老鼠。“我来帮你把这个热一热？”哦这句话真是尴尬毙了。  
“哦、哦……”Dean僵直着身体离开了流理台，走到餐桌前僵硬地坐下，两个人都无话，直到微波炉“叮”了一下，Sam把派加热好了给Dean。  
Dean接过派开始默默地送到嘴边嚼了起来，一个人默默无言，气氛尴尬至死。  
“咳……”Sam决定说点什么，“那个，你还有什么想吃的吗”  
Dean像看仇人一样看着他。  
“我……我我我……我只是觉得你吃太少了……”Sam可怜巴巴地说，“你现在可不是一个人呀Dean，你吃下去的东西是供给两个人的。”  
“我想吃意面。”Dean两个腮帮子都鼓着，含糊不清地冷不丁丢下一句。  
“唉……咦？哦！”Sam迟钝的大脑花了几秒才把这句花栗鼠语翻译过来，他一个鲤鱼打挺跳起来，“我现在就去热！”  
一个小时之后两个人躺回了床上，Sam用脸颊蹭着Dean圆滚滚的肚子，想听听里面的动静，Dean突然蹦出一句：“但是我还是要减肥。”  
“哈？”Sam抬头看着Dean，手上还是停不下来的揉揉Dean肚子上这个肉鼓鼓的球，“你别乱想，怀孕的时候长肉是正常的事情嘛。”  
“可是我不想生完孩子还是胖成一个球。”Dean不高兴地说，“我充满男子汉气概的腹肌都没了！”  
你已经胖成一个球了……Sam揉着那“充满男子汉气概的腹肌”，手感太赞了！  
“反正从今天开始，我以后午饭只吃三个汉堡！”Dean大声宣布了自己的减肥计划。  
好的亲爱的，Sam又把脸在Dean软软的肚子上蹭了几下一边腹诽着，到时候你饿了可别半夜溜进厨房。


End file.
